Nya vs. Curtis Bolt vs. Space Villain
Jack Fury: Begin Intel C½. Audience: C½? Laugh track Curtis Bolt: Never mind that. Since when did we get an audience? Laugh track Jack Fury: Never mind that, either. All right, let's begin. Curtis Bolt: We've come a long way in our fight against AntiMatter. AntiMatter: BUT YOU WON'T WIN. Curtis Bolt: Quiet! Laugh track Bolt: Anyway, we've got two new villains on our hands. Bobby Buoy: Ooh! Is it the shark villain and the lightning villain? Bolt: No, and be quiet. Laugh track Bolt: That wasn't funny. Laugh track Fury: Since when were we aware of the laugh track? Laugh track Bolt: I have no idea. Anyway, the two villains are Nya and Space Villain. Nya: I am NOT a villain! Space Villain: Neither am I! Laugh track All eyes turn to Space Villain. Space Villain: All right, all right! I admit it! I'm a villain! Bolt: You two aren't even supposed to be here. Now go back to the Fighting Pyramid and train! Nya and Space Villain leave. Fury: Aren't you supposed to be there, too? Laugh track Bolt: Listen, I think that laugh track is malfunctioning. Laugh track Bolt: NexoByte, could you please turn off that- Laugh track Bolt: laugh track? NexoByte: Right away. NexoByte turns off the laugh track. Bolt: Thank you. I've never had a Secret Intel with so many interruptions (or laugh track) in my life. Fury: Aren't these supposed to be Secret Intels? Laugh track Bolt: All right, who's the wise guy who turned on the- Laugh track Wyldstyle: Welcome to You-Know-Where! I'm hungry, so let's get this over with! In the Red Corner is a Lord Garmadon look-alike, Samurai X! Nya: Actually, my name is- Wyldstyle: We know. In the Green Corner is the Secret Intel master, Curtis Bolt. Bolt: That's Agent Curtis Bolt. Anyway, you're going down, servants of AntiMatter! Nya: When will you ever learn? I'm not a villain. Space Villain: Neither am I. Laugh track Bolt: Great. The laugh track followed me all the way here. Wyldstyle: A question about the guy in the Yellow Corner: If Space Villain is not a villain, then why does he have a Blacktron symbol on him. Space Villain: 'Cause I LOVE Blacktron! Professor Christina Hydron: I was a Blacktron secretary for three years. Bolt: Traitor! Wyldstyle: Moving on… The guy in the Blue Corner is Invizable. Invizable: FIGHT! Axel: Hey, I never got to predict! Invizable: Return to the sea from whence you came! Axel: Yes, sir. Bolt: Stud Shooter! Pew pew pew! Space Villain: HA! My suit is laser-resistant! Bolt: But not laser-proof. Pewpewpewpewpepewpewpewpew! Space Villain: All right, I get the ol' point! Construct! Assembly of bricks noise! Wyldstyle: Wow! He built an entire Blacktron fleet! Nya: But you said you weren't a villain. Space Villain: You're right, my name is Space Villain. Blacktron fleet, attack! SHRAAAAAAAAK! KA-BOOOOOM! Space Villain: What was that?! Invizable: The Ultra Agents and the Futuron fleet have just arrived. Nya: Spinjitsu! Bolt: Classified attack! WHAM BAM CRACK! Space Villain: AAAAAAAHH… Ding! Invizable: Space Villain is eliminated… not! Because the Blacktron fleet is still present. Solomon Blaze: We're supporting Bolt! Futuron General: We're supporting Nya! Insert five minutes of blasters and explosions here Wyldstyle: Well, it looks like the Ultra Agents Mission HQ and most of the Blacktron fleet are destroyed. However, Nya has just beaten Curtis Bolt. Blacktron General: Fire the dreaded weapon. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! Wyldstyle: There goes the entire Futuron fleet! And it looks like they've abducted Nya and are leaving with her! Invizable: Space Villain wins! Amset-Ra: Aahh, that was a nice 20-year nap I had. What did I miss? Wyldstyle: The Futuron and Blacktron fought here, and Space Villain was victorious! Amset-Ra: Nice. Hey, where's Axel? Axel: Listen, Portal Emperor, I have all five keys to access the portal. What more could you want? Portal Emperor: I want $10,000 from your bank account and the latest Friends mini-doll. Laugh track See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Nya vs. Curtis Bolt vs. Space Villain? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles